She'll Know
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: Beastboy has great news. He loves Raven and Raven loves him... she just doesn't know it yet. just oneshot. fluffy. BBxRae, slight RobxStar


Beastboy woke up with the sun shining on his face. He stretched and climbed out of bed and happily walked down the hall. He walking into the main living area of Titans Tower and jumped into the couch beside Cyborg, who was flipping through channels.

"Morning Cy! Beautiful day, isn't it?" smiled Beastboy.

"What's got you so happy this early in the morning?" grumbled Cyborg, who had just woken up.

"Friend Beastboy has been joyous all week!" answered Starfire as she walked into the room.

"Well, I noticed that. A blind and deaf man would have noticed how he's been acting all week." Stated Cyborg. "What I wanna know is why?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious myself." Said Robin, joining in on the conversation as he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Please, friend Beastboy, inform us what it is that you are so blissful." Encouraged Starfire.

Beastboy smiled. "I think I'm in love."

Cyborg tried to repress his laughter, but a couple laughs escaped.

"Haha, yeah right man! Having a crush on the chick on the shampoo commercial doesn't count!" Cyborg laughed.

"Dude," huffed Beastboy, indignantly "I told you, I was just amazed at how shiny and full of body her hair was after using the shampoo!" this only caused Cyborg to snort with laughter. "And I mean it, I'm really in love, with a real girl that I've actually met!"

"Oh, how wonderous! Who is this girl whom you are in love with?" squealed Starfire happily.

Beastboy smiled and waited until all three titans were listening to him. "I love," started Beastboy, pausing for dramatic effect "Raven!"

At this Robin and Cyborg could no longer hold back their laughter. Starfire, however, just smiled happily and congratulated Beastboy.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Beastboy yelled at his two friends.

Robin and Cyborg calmed down a bit.

"Well, good for you Beastboy!" said Robin "I guess everyone needs an impossible dream."

"Dude, not funny." Beastboy glared at Robin, who just smiled.

"Well, you gotta admit BB. The idea of you and Raven is pretty hard to imagine." Smirked Cyborg.

"No it's not!" Beastboy whined. "In fact, I know she loves me too!"

Robin's eyebrows raised skeptically, "Has she told you that? In words?"

"No, she doesn't know she does yet," Replied Beastboy confidently "but I can tell."

"Tell what?" asked Raven, walking into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Tell that you l-" started Starfire, before Beastboy stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Tell that you… like… tea! Yeah, that's it. I can tell that you like tea!" Beastboy finished, rather unconvincingly.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but decided to let the obvious lie slide. "Your observational skills astound me, Beastboy." She said sarcastically, before picking up her tea and leaving the room.

Beastboy let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He turned to Cyborg.

"What did I tell you? It's obvious she's head over heels for me." Said Beastboy with a cocky grin.

"Whatever, man." Cyborg smiled, before returning his attention to the t.v.

:In Raven's room:

Raven sat in her room, drinking her tea on her bed. She was a bit curious as to what they had really been talking about.

'_I could have sworn I heard Beastboy say…' _thought Raven _'no, of course not. Beastboy wouldn't say or feel something like that.'_ She took a sip of her tea. _' What would I say if he had though?' _Her thoughts surprised her. What did it matter? It wasn't like Beastboy was ever going to say he loved he, after all, he didn't. Something in her mind wanted the question answered though.

' _Well, I would look him in the eye and tell him that the feeling isn't mutual and that I hope it won't ruin our friendship.' _ Raven looked down at her tea. _'No, that's not what I would say.' _Raven had never been one to lie to herself… except maybe that time when they watched Wicked Scary 3. She sat in the silence of her room for a minute, thinking about what she would say. She finally decided that she would know what to say if the situation ever came up. Setting her empty teacup down on her desk, she sat down in the middle of her bed to meditate. Slowly she chanted the incantation.

She let her mind go blank for a couple hours, before deciding to stop. She stood up from her bed and picked up the cup her tea had been in. walking towards the kitchen, she was struck with a question.

'_If I ever did fall in love, would I be able to say the words and to show how I feel?' _she stopped for a moment to think.

'_Yes,' _she finally decided _'Love is a strong enough emotion that it can stop my powers from getting out of control.' _

Shaking her head clear of any other strange thoughts, she walked the rest of the way down the hall, and into the main room. Beastboy and Cyborg were arguing over a game and Starfire was blushing from a compliment Robin had just given her. Rolling her eyes at their obvious yet cute flirting, she walked to the dishwasher and placed her cup on the top rack.

Beastboy angrily stuck his tongue out at Cyborg, apparently losing their argument. He looked into the kitchen and noticed Raven walking towards the door to return to her room. This was as good a time as any.

"I'll be right back." Said Beastboy confidently.

Cyborg turned in time to see Raven's retreating form. "Yeah, go on lover boy." He said, grinning

Beastboy ignored Cyborg's comment and followed her into the hallway.

"Raven!" he called out as she walked down the hall.

"Yes?" she turned around, her face blank.

"I just wanted to say…" Beastboy looked hesitant for a second but soon decided that he may as well go for it. "I love you. I really do."

"I love you too, Beastboy." The words came out before she had thought them. As soon as she said the words she knew it was true. She loved Beastboy, she just hadn't really noticed until now. Suddenly it all made sense. Her wanting to help him when he was upset about the beast within, her immediate anger towards Terra, and all the strange feelings she had gotten over the smallest things he did. She smiled a bit. Unsure of what to do now, she looked at the ground nervously.

Beastboy smiled widely. He had known it all along, but hearing her say it was better than anything he could have imagined. He took a step closer and allowed a hand to lift her chin so that she was looking up at him. He had grown a lot lately. Slowly he closed the space in between their faces and kissed her. Raven let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. The hand he had used to lift her chin was not placed behind her head and his other arm pulled her body closer to his, deepening the kiss.

"Wow! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Robin's startled voice broke them apart. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were all standing behind them, smiling.

"So, when did this start?" asked Cyborg, smiling mischievously.

Beastboy smiled sheepishly. "I told you she just didn't know it yet!"

:END:

YAY! My first ever fanfic! I'm kind of proud of it

Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames allowed, just not wanted.

Tammy Tamborine


End file.
